1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates to an implantable cardiac therapy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known implantable cardiac therapy devices include, for example, cardiac assist pumps, which are connected to a ventricle of a heart and an associated artery (pulmonary artery or aorta) and are implemented to pump blood from a respective ventricle in an assisting manner into a respective associated artery (pulmonary artery, aorta) and thus relieve the respective ventricle.
Other known implantable cardiac therapy devices include cardiac stimulators such as cardiac pacemakers or defibrillators/cardioverters having a defibrillation unit for the automatic defibrillation of a ventricular fibrillation.
Supplying a patient with multiple such devices is also known.